Adrien Agreste X Reader Moving To Paris
by uneladybug975
Summary: When YN has to leave her home in England she is angry and devastated, but when she meets a cute blonde boy on the plane she changes her mind about Paris
1. Chapter 1

Your family weren't exactly rich nor where they poor they were just in-between your dad worked for an important hotel chain and just yesterday your parents told you that you were moving from England to Paris.

"Paris?"

"Yes darling we are so sorry but your dad has to leave or he will lose his job plus there will be much more job opportunities there it's in your best interests." Your mum reasoned

"Are you kidding me? I have friends here you can't expect me to leave, I'm staying here."

"In what house?"

"Um uh I will stay at Emily's house yeah Emily's parents love me I'm sure they will let me stay"

Suddenly your dad walked in obviously having had enough of the arguing.

"Look YN we love you so much but we need to go right now we are one wrong move away from going bankrupt we can't have you stay here it would be to expensive for you to stay here plus the company are giving us a free house in Paris"

You looked up with teary eyes and mumbled a "fine" going up to your room

"You didn't have to say that did you DADS NAME" said your mum

"She's 15 now we need to start treating her like an adult"

You picked up your phone and immediately video chatted Emily she was your best friend you did everything together but that wasn't going to last much longer it was gonna be hard to tell her you were moving to Paris in a week.

"Hey YN wassup?" Emily said

"Uh a lot we need to talk"

"Omg are you pregnant?"

"NO omigod Em"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm Moving"

"what like down the street"

"No"

"Where?"

"Paris"

Emily's face fell into a frown "You can't be serious we can't be Em and YN without YN!"

"It's my stupid dad's fault he had to go and get a stupid job where they boss him around"

"That is what bosses tend to do"

 **(ONE WEEK LATER)**

"YN wake up we need to leave for the airport soon" Your mum called

"errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" you groaned "I'm awake!" you shouted while lying in your bed

You stood up and showered hoping this was all a dream and the water would wake you up but unfortunately for you it wasn't you walked up to your wardrobe picking something comfy to wear you chose an oversized black t-shirt that said bite me and some beige chinos for the 3 hour flight.

On the plane you had to sit on your own because the chairs were in rows of 2 how stupid is that. You were sitting down and had just got comfy listening to your music when someone taps on your shoulder it was the air hostess there was something about her you didn't like she was just way to happy.

She explained that since you were a child you could have the spare seat in first class she also said that there was a boy about age sitting on his own and that it would be nice for you to make friends.

What am I a toddler you thought but accepted her offer because well it was first class and the smelly old man next to you kept looking at your boobs.

As you walked up the aisle past your parents you waved at them and they shot you a confused look,the happy air hostess told them where you were going as you didn't want to talk to your parents, you hadn't spoken to them for a whole week nor had you eaten you spent way too much time worrying about moving to Paris.

You went to the seat the happy airhostess told you to sit in. There was a boy sitting on his own you sat down and said "hi" you couldn't deny that the boy was pretty hot.

He looked at you confused

"The air hostess told me to sit with you so here I am;first class is really nice"

"yeah it is it reminds me too much of home though"

You let out a small hm then said "I don't know what home is I'm moving to Paris because of my dad's new job to be honest I didn't really want to move here"

"You'll like it there I've lived there my whole life it gets a bit weird sometimes though"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You mean your parents didn't tell you?"

You laughed "about what?"

He told you about the akumas and the fabulous Cat Noir but you argued that a boy that wore spandex and cat ears had to be gay Adrien said that he definitely wasn't gay

"How do you know he's not gay?" you asked

"Because he's a good friend of mine"

"Oh really are you sure he's not tryna get in your pants"

Before you could finish your playful debate a computerized voice interrupted you saying "PREPARE TO LAND EVERYONES SEATBELTS MUST BE ON"

"Woah that was quick" you said

"Time flies when you're having fun"

"Yeah I did have fun do you want to swap numbers?"

"Sure I'd love to since your moving to Paris maybe we could meet up"

"Yeah that would be great"

 **(After you collected your bags and stuff)**

You walked to your new house in Paris your parents had told you it was cosy meaning it was tiny but you'd get used to it took about an hour before you finally reached your house because your parents kept telling you to go the wrong way in the end you had to get out your phone to use google maps when you took it out of your purse you saw that Adrien had messaged you; you opened the text ignoring your parents asking for the directions

AA: do you want to meet up later I can show you Paris if you want

(YOUR INITIALS): Sure I'd love to when and where?

AA: About 8 o'clock I can pick you up if you want

You didn't ask your parents before replying

YI: Ok cool my address is (ENTER ADRESS HERE XD)

You opened google maps and told your parents you were about half an hour away still when you finally arrived at your house you thought that it wasn't worth the walk.

It was a small house with a black door and a chimney made out of worn out brick the whole place looked tired and gloomy your parents opened the door and you ran upstairs checking numerous doors until you found your room you didn't bring anything with you except clothes so it was ready furnished the room looked like it was for an old person the walls had a tacky yellow flower print and the floors were cold brick the bed had the same tacky flower pattern and it was squished in the corner there was a small wooden desk with no chair this was a great house why did you have to move to stupid France but then you realised you were seeing Adrien in like half an hour you needed to pick an outfit you opened your case to see what you had you were great and finding bargains although your family didn't have much money your clothes told another story. You searched through your things until you found the perfect outfit you wanted to look nice because you might've developed the smallest crush on Adrien.

You finally decided on some high wasted shorts and a black crop to saying normal is boring and some tan trainers you applied some makeup to match your (SKIN COLOUR) skin your outfit was complete with only 5 mins left to spare.

Your phone buzzed you had received a message from Adrien you smiled and opened it immediately

AA: On my way now

YI: Awesome I'm really excited for my tour of Paris!

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER ONE I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW OR LATER ON TODAY GET EXCITED FOR YOUR KINDA DATE WITH ADRIEN PLEASE FOLLOW AND LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Chapter 2

You climbed out of the window because you didn't want your parents to say you weren't allowed to meet Adrien that would be disastrous you were so happy that you had already made a friend you've only been in Paris a while your only worry was that you were starting school tomorrow. You were so pissed usually people get like a week before they start school but no your mum had to make you start school after a day- well I guess it's better than being in this stupid small house you thought.  
Adrien arrived in a limo when he saw you he got out of his car and went to get you.  
"Hi YN it's so nice to see you again"  
"Yeah it's good to see you as well It's surprised me how much I missed you in the short space of time"  
"Well I missed you from the moment you got off the plane" Adrien said leading you towards the Limo  
Adrien opened the door for you letting you to slip in first.  
"Woah I've never been in a limo before"  
"Well I've gotten too use to it I'd love just to sit in a normal family car while my dad drives"  
"Aww that's sweet I have a feeling you and your dad aren't so close"  
"No not really…"

He seemed pretty upset so you changed the subject  
"So where are we off to first?"  
"I thought we could start off at the market and then head onto the larger things like The Eifell Tower, The Louvre and The Notredame"  
"Oh I love that film!"  
"Oh I haven't heard off that one?"  
"What? Seriously its Disney!"  
"Uh what's that?"  
"You've never seen a Disney film?"  
"We seriously need to have a movie marathon"  
"That would be great"  
The car then stopped outside a busy market. Adrien got out of the limo and opened the door for you. You blushed and then stepped out although you put all your effort into being graceful you fell on your face.  
"Are you kidding me?" you mumbled  
"Oh are YN are you ok?"  
You laughed it off and said "Yeah"  
You and Adrien walked past so many cute little stores and the atmosphere was great hearing the sellers shouting and trying to persuade you to buy whatever they were selling.  
One stall caught your eye it was ran by an old Chinese man in a red and white Hawaiian shirt he wasn't shouting just seemed to be waiting for people to go to him, so you did.  
When he saw you and Adrien he smiled knowingly and you blushed.  
"Hmm" The man said stroking his beard "I think you'd suit this one quite well" He said handing you a bracelet with a tigers face imprinted in the middle like a charm when you felt it you immediately felt a strong connection. You had to have this bracelet!  
"I will take it" you said opening your bag.  
"Oh crud" You breathed "I forgot my purse"  
"Oh I will get it for you" Said Adrien  
"Really?"  
"Of course"  
"Thank you so much" you said hugging Adrien  
"No problem" replied Adrien as he handed the man the correct amount of money  
The man whose name was Master Fu put the bracelet in a box and advised you not to take it out until you get home.  
"Okay YN the next stop is the Louvre Art Gallery"  
"Awesome!"  
You and Adrien walked back to the limo hand in hand without realising when you did eventually realise you looked at each other and turned fifty shades of red.  
When you arrived at The Louvre you were so excited, you had always loved art and drawing so you were excited to see different artists work.  
You walked in and a load of girls ran up to Adrien asking for autographs he grabbed your hand and pulled you out and you both ran into a nearby bakery.

 **(MARINETTE'S P.O.V)**  
I look up and I see Adrien OMG ADRIEN but wait he's with some girl she's much prettier than me they're probably going out oh my she is probably just a girl from a modelling shoot wait she's a model no no no SHE IS GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY ADRIEN!

 **(NORMAL P.O.V)**

"This place seems nice"  
"Yeah I come in here whenever I can they do the best croissants"  
"Well this is France I suppose their croissants are much better than (HOME TOWN)"  
"Well have you ever had a croissant in France?"  
"No of course not I've only been here a few hours" you laughed  
"I'm going to buy you one then"  
"You don't need to, It's fine"  
"Don't worry about it"  
You sat down at a table for two excited to eat your croissant you thought about how this might kinda be a date you stopped thinking about it he was just being nice you told yourself.  
"Here you go" he said returning with 2 croissants and hot chocolates  
"Awww thank you"  
"Don't worry about it"  
You took a bite of your croissant and you couldn't help yourself from smiling in delight "mmm this really is the best croissant ever"  
"I told you so"  
"Well you should trust me"  
"I do"  
"Really?"  
"With my life."  
You looked into eachothers eyes and leaned in slowly and suddenly your phone started buzzing uncontrollably. You looked at Adrien sadly and picked up.  
"WHERE ARE YOU"

"Mum calm down I'm out having a look around Paris"  
"WELL COME HOME NOW DINNERS READY!"  
"Ok fine I will be home soon"  
You rolled your eyes and looked over at Adrien, "I'm really sorry I have to go"  
"let me give you lift home"  
"Can I?"  
"Of course"  
"Thank you, my mum seemed pretty mad"

 **(TIME SKIP TO WHEN YOU GET HOME)**  
"Bye Adrien thanks again for the lift"  
"It's okay bye YN I will text you"  
"Great see ya around"  
 **(IN YOUR ROOM)**  
You decided to get your bracelet no you had been excited to un box it as soon as you got home because it reminded you of Adrien.  
As soon as you opened the box a weird tiger looking creature popped out….

 **(I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE BACK SOON ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU GOT A MIRACULOUS?)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Haiiiiiii" The creature said  
"Uh w-what are you?"  
"Oh I am a kwami! I grant you magical superhero powers"  
"Um uh okay bye" You said heading off hoping it was all a terrible dream  
"No don't leave YN, let me explain"  
"Okay fine you have 1 minute to explain otherwise I'm calling for help"  
"Okay I think I'm ready"  
"Your time starts now"  
"My name is Tiggsy and I have the power to turn you into Tigress the magical superhero my powers have been activated because Hawkmoth is getting stronger and Ladybug and Cat noir are no longer able to fight the evil force alone"  
"Wait I have to work with that gay guy Chat Noir?"  
 **(MEANWHILE)**  
Screams could be heard from all around Paris as the weather got colder…  
You could hear an annoying voice coming from your phone "All those who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to go indoors it's going to get blustery!"  
"What the fu—"  
"YN LANGUAGE" Tiggsy said sternly  
"Sorry, Tiggsy" you replied shyly you had to admit that kwami kinda scared you when it got angry which had only happened once just now.  
"You're going to have transform" Tiggsy explained  
"Now? But I'm not ready!"  
"If I was to wait until you were ready I would be waiting for the rest of my life, which is forever by the way"  
"Fine! Tiggsy stripes on!" you shouted and suddenly you were surrounded by a mass of black and orange you had no idea what was going on you were really scared your outfit was changing in an orange light finally everything stopped and you were back in the real world you were wearing an orange and black stripy suit and your hair had orange highlights you also had a spear in what seemed like a pocket thingy.  
I guess I have to fight now you thought. You walked out of the door as both your parents were out and started to run towards the sounds of screaming and there you saw Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
You looked over at them and they seemed to be clueless about fighting this girl from what Tiggsy had told you, you knew that where was an object you needed to give to ladybug, it was obviously her parasol. You had found some confidence ran up to the girl stole her parasol and threw it at ladybug.  
She didn't catch it.  
It hit her head and knocked her out.  
Cat noir ran over to the red hero and shouted "What is your problem?!"  
You didn't know what to say "err um I was trying to help"

"Well you didn't help very much"  
"Sorry"  
"Look before we can help ladybug we need to cleanse the akuma, are you able to do that?"  
"I think so I mean my kwami said something about that"  
"Great do it now. please"  
"Okay" you snapped the parasol in half took out you spear and stabbed the akuma there was a glitter explosion and the butterfly turned white and everything went back to normal.

"Woah that was beautiful" Said cat noir  
You laughed awkwardly. Ladybug's eyes fluttered open  
"What happened?" Ladybug asked  
"Our new partner managed to knock you out"  
"I honestly didn't mean it!" you spilt out  
"Don't worry about it, anyway what's your name?"  
"erm it's Tigeress yeah Tigeress"  
"Cool! Anyway I'm going to go since my head kind of hurts"  
"Sorry again ladybug byee"

"I better get going too" Cat Noir said  
"Bye see you next time someone gets mad"

 **THE NEXT DAY**  
The alarm clock blared into your ears *BEEP BEEP BEEP* continuously you groaned pressed the button that muted the sound and got out of your bed.  
You had to admit you were kind of excited for school. The prospect of making new friends made you really happy honestly you were really pissed off Emily stopped speaking to you as soon as she meant her new best friend Ella. So it will be nice to meet people at your own school, you liked Adrien but you didn't want to be a loner at school.  
You went downstairs to get some breakfast, you loved food! Your mum had made you a/ some sausage sandwich/ beans on toast, your favourite!  
You had started talking to your parents again because they were your parents and it felt really bad not speaking to them besides they were the only people in your house it was kind of hard not to talk to them.  
You went back upstairs showered and picked a cute outfit for the first day of school you had to make a good impression you thought.  
You browsed through your wardrobe and finally decided on this.  
You were able to walk to your new school so you left pretty early to ensure you got there on time it would be really embarrassing if you were late and everyone was already working.  
You had been walking for about 10 minutes before you realised that you had no idea where you were going it sounded stupid but you hadn't even asked your mum the name of your school. Eventually you made it to the town centre. You saw a friendly looking bakery and decided to go in and ask if they knew where your school was.  
You needed to find out the name of it first, you got out your phone and rang your mum.  
"Hi mum"  
"Hello honey shouldn't you be at school?"  
"Yeah speaking of which what's the name of my school?"  
"Err" you heard your mum going through papers  
"mum you still there?"  
"Yeah sweetie pie your school is called Collège Françoise Dupont"  
"Thanks mum baii"

 **Usually** **chapters won't be out this early so chapter 4 should be expected a week or 2 from now- review because I love knowing what you guys think :)**


End file.
